The invention relates to a display and operating device for the functions of a menu including multiple functions in a vehicle having a screen display and an input device for preselection of a function by selecting a respective screen symbol.
A device of the above-mentioned type is known from DE 38 36 555 A, wherein the functions of a menu are called up individually using an input device designed as a pushbutton-rotary switch. As a rule, only one function may be preselected per menu.
It is also known from DE 102 29 890 A that the functions of a menu may be displayed simultaneously on a screen. There, an option is provided for selecting individual functions therefrom and activating the individual functions. The selected individual functions, activated simultaneously when they are selected, are displayed on a separate screen.
The object of the present invention is to create a device of the above-mentioned type, wherein a greater freedom in the choice of functions of a menu is granted to a vehicle user by a simple procedure.
This object is achieved by the present invention through a display and operating device for the functions of a menu including multiple functions in a vehicle having a screen display and an input device for preselection of a function by selecting a respective screen symbol. All the functions of the menu may be displayed simultaneously on the screen display; a partial extent of these functions may be preselected; and this partial extent of preselected functions may be activated jointly in response to a switch command.
Since all the functions of the menu are displayed simultaneously on the screen display, the user of the vehicle has a complete overview of the input and operating options offered by that particular menu. The user need not make a decision from items one after the other without knowing the subsequent options. This prevents premature decisions and the associated attempts to correct these decisions. It is thus possible to define the effective functions of the menu rapidly and in a clear-cut manner.
In contrast with the device known from DE 102 29 890 A, the user also has an opportunity to correct his selection up until the end, i.e., until he implements the decision to, in fact, activate the selected functions. In the present invention, the selection process is uncoupled in time from the activation process.
One example may illustrate this. As part of the “Settings” menu, it should be possible to have warning information played back acoustically and/or visually. If the user of the vehicle receives the two alternatives “acoustic playback” and “visual playback” separately and one after the other, it is not usually possible to make a clear-cut decision without leaving doubt for the type of playback he would in fact like to have. However, if the two options are offered/presented simultaneously to the user of the vehicle, the decision will be made rapidly, correctly and in a clear-cut manner.
Further advantageous embodiments of the invention are described and claimed herein.
For the preselection of the partial extent of the functions relevant for the user, several alternatives may be considered. This partial extent may be identical to the partial extent activated in a previous operating phase.
The partial extent may also be automatically preselected in accordance with the respective operating state and/or the respective operating conditions of the vehicle. Operating states that may be mentioned include the instantaneous vehicle speed and driving in forward gear or in reverse gear. Operating conditions include, for example, ambient brightness, the inside or outside temperature, or the seat occupancy.
The partial extent may also be preselected individually. A cursor, such as that known from screen displays from the PC field, in particular may be used as input devices for the individual preselection of functions. The entire selection process can be performed especially rapidly if a pushbutton-rotary switch is used, so the screen symbols are approached one by one with a rotary movement and the functions thus approached can be selected by pressing the button.
The menu with its functions may likewise be called up on the screen display with such a pushbutton-rotary switch. Menu selection and changing between different menus are greatly improved by comparison with a switch allocated individually to each menu, such that when the switch is operated, the functions of the menu on the screen display can be displayed and/or activated simultaneously.
A visual emphasis of the functions then activated on the screen display may be associated with activation of the preselected functions as input means. According to the optical and technical circuit design, it may be possible to differentiate between preselection, selection and actual activation of the respective function.
The visual emphasis may also be limited in time following the input of the switch command. Thus, the visual support is provided only as long as is necessary and appropriate for safely performing the selection process.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.